Defeat
by OracleVortex
Summary: This is borne from a passage in the third book, after Gryffindor loses to Hufflepuff. Draco comforts Oliver. Very tender.


Defeat

By OracleVortex

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter. Darn.

This is a…higher rated fic. R, if you haven't noticed. It has definite yaoi, which is guy/guy relationship. There is slight graphicness, so please, if you are opposed to it, or sensitive to it, I suggest you do not read any further. Remember, I warned you, and it only your fault if you are mentally scarred or disgusted afterwards.

All others who support yaoi…welcome! I hope you enjoy it! This is an Oliver x Draco fic... Yeah, I know that's a little weird, but it's the best I can do in this one. I wanted it to be Harry, but he's sorta in the hospital wing at the time. Oh well. Draco's my favorite character, so it might as well be him. I'm quite happy as to how it turned out, really. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Wood?"

"Still in the Showers…we think he's trying to drown himself."

****From 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' ****

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tiles of the wall were cool on my skin, and I vaguely wondered if it was leaving an imprint there. I was kneeling on the floor, forehead pressed to the wall before me, still dressed in full Quidditch robes. Lon ago all the dirt and mud had been washed from my person, just like long ago the warm water had gone cold. My nerves had gone dead. Maybe I should have done more training…I wonder if Harry's all right…

I barely acknowledged the light footsteps echoing in the locker room, and the sound of the shower curtain being pushed aside. "Oliver?" A smooth voice asked, it's tone light and concerned. I didn't answer, and the person reached over me to turn the water off. There was a soft cursing. "Heartstrings, Oliver, the water's freezing."

"I know…" I was turned around to face Draco Malfoy, a rich, haughty, young Slytherin seeker. He frowned at me, reaching to untie the laces of my uniform. I watched him dully and my robe fell to the ground with a soggy slap. 

"What were you thinking?" He murmured. "You could catch pneumonia…" Forcing my arms over my head, he dragged my shirt off, unhooking my arm guards with a flick of a finger. He helped me to stand up, slender arms wrapping around me protectively. I buried my face into his shoulder, breathing in his spicy scent. "Gods, Oliver…you had me worried…"

"Sorry." I muttered, leaving a chaste kiss on his pale jaw. "Harry?"

"He's fine." Draco said, smoothing the hair back from my forehead. "Come on, let's get you into something dry."

He led me into the depths of the room, throwing open my locker and pulling out my clothes. I stripped until I was sitting on the bench, shivering in my knickers and feeling the water evaporating off of me. "Blasted ruddy game…" I cursed softly. "Wasn't expecting Hufflepuff…they're different than you are…" Draco pushed my limbs into a shirt, carefully doing the buttons. I caught his arm, the one that was supposed to be still injured. He made a face, leaning forward to kiss me lightly.

"I'm sorry about that." He whispered, lips caressing mine. "It wasn't my idea."

"It's my last year, Draco…you know how important this is to me…"

"I know…" He pressed palms to my chest in apology, blue-gray eyes fixated on mine. "But if I had said anything to defend you or your team…" He trailed off, the implications quite clear. We had thought through, gone over, and tiptoed around the idea for the last year and a half. It's strange that he and I would mean so much to each other, but it did. I loved this slight young Slytherin as much as he loved me.

"I know…" That seemed to be our phrase of the evening. I stepped into my pants and he reached up to do my tie. 

"It'll be yours this year." Draco said quietly, smoothing down the front of my shirt carefully. I slipped into shoes without putting on socks, and he handed me my robe. "Your name will be written in gold on the silver cup, Oliver. Don't you worry…"

I tilted his chin slightly, pulling him into a deep kiss. His mouth opened to mine, and I slipped my tongue in, colliding with his. Searing heat came to me, then, and I held Draco tightly. His dexterous fingers tangled in my damp hair, and we both fought to contain the raw passion building. His mouth traveled fiercely down my neck, and I nipped at his ear before pulling away. "Thanks for the thought." I mumbled throatily.

He smiled slyly at me. "You needed it." I settled my robe about my shoulders and started for the exit of the locker room. 

"Coming?"

Draco shook his head. "It wouldn't look right, the both of us coming out of the rain together. I'll follow."

I flashed a grin at him, stepping into the rain. He was always the cautious one; I love him for that. "I'll find you after dinner…"

"I know…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short, yes. Nice? Definitely. I sort of like this combination, but Harry and Draco is better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
